


Beauty Of The Beast

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Top Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Bottom!Sam; There been a TON of bottom!Dean, I wanna see some bottom!Sam. Any kinks are welcomed!





	

“Sammy...” 

The word comes out in a warm breath across delicate skin, feather light and tickling, and Sam wants to moan and howl and call out his mate’s name, yet he does not. He remains silent, even when Dean spreads him open and lightly blows warm air over his heated skin of his twitching pucker, when he rubbed his cheek against Sam’s inner thigh and his stubble rasped against the sensitive skin, making him shiver. 

On his belly with a pillow pushed under him, pushing his ass out to the welcome heat of his mate’s mouth, Sam’s hips stutter with every lap of Dean’s wet tongue. Sam’s head swims with pleasure, his cock throbbing and slick and fat, his racing heartbeat kicking against his ribcage. He whines, canting his hips up slightly as he feels slick dripping down his thighs, his fingernails raking across the bed sheets. 

“D-d-Dean,” Sam murmurs, resisting the urge to howl. Christ, he is burning up. In heat, his skin feels like it is on fire. The room is cool, yet he was still sweating, and he still had a throbbing erection, trapped between his quivering belly and the bed sheets. Shaky, his body quivers. The fire within him is burning red hot between his thighs. High gasps and desperate whimpers flow from his lips, hips jerking off the bed as Dean’s tongue circles his rim, lapping up the honey-sweet juice that trickles down his thighs. 

Sam bites his tongue to stay silent, his hands fisting the bed sheets, gripping tightly as he drags in unsteady breaths. Aside from the heat, Sam is bathed in the rich, musky pheromones from his stud Alpha, the aroma leaving him in need to be filled with a knot, his own needy Omega scent just as rich within the air of the bedroom. Dean licks Sam as if he has all the time in the world, slow and feather light touches to the twitching pucker that make Sam groan brokenly. 

Sam pants heavily, he feels breathless as he bites down on the pillow stuffed into his mouth as his puffy, wet hole flutters, dripping slick onto his brother's fingers and down his thighs. Dean’s fingers keep pumping in and out, playing his body with a pleasing song, and he shudders, the sensations stroke heat in his belly. 

Dean presses his fingers into Sam’s hole and pushes deeper, aroused even further by how loose and warm and wet his mate is. Sam let out a half-sob against the bed sheets as Deans fingers massaged the bundle of nerves within his hole, his hips pushing back, and chasing Dean’s wiggling fingers. When Dean’s tongue returned to lap around the wriggling fingers, Sam nearly howled. 

His body responds eagerly to the wiggling tongue lapping over his slick hole, he whimpers in arousal as warm breath huffs hot on his damp skin, making him gasp and squirm. Dean’s tongue is ruthless, working over his twitching hole again and again until he is reduced to needy whines and gasping moans. Sam is hot all over and he trembles as his mate finger fucks his slick hole, Dean's other hand between his thighs stroking his dick, rubbing his thumb over the dripping head. 

With eyes nearly black with lust, Sam feels like his body is vibrating when Dean presses a third finger into his slick hole, he swallows down the moan, gasping. Dean keeps touching him in all the right ways and Sam mewls and squirms, his cock was twitching and leaking all over the sheets of the mating bed. 

He feels wet all over and burning up and his hips are making little jerking thrusts and god help him his mate has the perfect touch. Dean's fingers slide deep in him, gliding through the messy slick trickling from his hole, Sam keeps pressing his hips backwards to fuck himself on his mate’s fingers, then rutting his hips forward into the Dean's touch stroking up and down the throbbing flesh between his thighs. 

Dean feels the quiver runs through Sam, he smirks, cocky, then he is spreading him open, licking softly, and Sam bites down harder on pillow between his teeth and sweet hot pleasure swirls through him. 

Nostril flaring as he breathed in Sam’s heavy scent, Dean presses his tongue against the loose muscle and circles the twitching flesh, his sharp hearing picking up the needy, high whine his mate purrs. He ghosts his mouth along the twitching hole, breathing hotly over the damp-wet skin. There is so much pleasure coiling in Sam's belly, he feels hot all over, he bites down so hard on the pillow, his teeth ache when he feels the lust to cry out his mate's name. 

Sam’s wet, his slick leaking from his puffy hole, and Dean can smell him, ripe and musky and he growls softly, wanting to bury his face in the cleft of Sam’s ass and rim him until his beloved mate howls loudly. 

But he doesn’t; instead, he keeps pressing on the bundle of nerves inside Sam, shocking him with pleasure every time he caresses, making pleasure bursts through his body and all Sam can do is choke back the needy moans that are trapped in his chest, remaining hushed in the silent room.

He feels Dean moving away, and he cannot help but whine; he looks back at his brother and sees Dean moving closer, climbing on top of him, sliding closer to lean over his back to nuzzle his neck. Sam purrs and rushes his hips back, rubs his nose against his Alpha’s cheek, making a soft, whining mewling noise. He needs Dean’s knot desperately, and Dean is a beloved mate who would never deny him pleasure. 

They make love for hours, their stamina is far more impressive than that of humans, and the room reeks of musk and lust. The pleasure is powerful, overwhelmingly intense and Sam still feels the heat burning through him. He craves his mate’s touch and kiss, and the words of affection sweetly whispered into his ear as they ascend into a haze of lustful bliss. Dean slid in deeper with each grind of his hips, then back out, almost all the way, his knot building bigger with every movement.

Dean’s mouth is soft, and Sam is passionate in his kiss, lips lustful as his tongue slips out to trail over Dean’s lush mouth. Dean growls softly as his heart flutters affectionately in his chest, he makes passionate love to his mate, chasing after his impending orgasm as his hard knot throbs and his balls ache. He can feel Sam’s desire for his knot, the powerful need making him whine and moan and writhe under him, Sam shivers with tremors so hard his ribs felt like they were rattling as fire ripples through. 

The touch of their lips is loving and soft, bodies blossoming with arousal as they strip themselves nude. While the kiss burns hotter, passionate growls rumbling from his chest and teeth nip lightly, Sam is beautifully flushed—rosy pink cheeks warm and eyes brightly sparkling like dazzling stars, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as they make love.

Dean buries his face in Sam’s neck, breathing in the rich scent as he pumps into his mate’s warm body and as the intoxicating aroma fills his senses, his knot catches inside Sam and swells, tying them together with love. 

Clinging to Dean, trying to stay as close as he can feel his mate’s beating heart, Sam’s head falls back onto the pillow and his eyes close in pleasure while the coil of his orgasm blossoms quickly in his belly. The arousal spikes like a firestorm within him and he comes, howls and squirms on Deans cock, and babbles between harsh breaths, Dean’s name and other words, cut off and lust-slurred, the pleasure soaking his soul clear in his voice. 

Their lips caress soft and sweet, a wet tongue brushing across his bottom lips, almost lazily, dragging out a little soft sigh from his own pink lips as he shakes. Sam swears he feels electricity sparks zip between their lips and his gasps, a moan catching in his throat. He is blushing; he feels his cheeks warm rosy red as Dean kisses him softly. Sam smiles, bright and beaming, into the kiss, and Dean chuckled fondly and kisses him again, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

By nightfall, after a night of love making, Sam is nearly boneless from all the pleasure. The heat is flaming out, his body lax and comfortably warm, his arms hugging Dean tighter as they bask in a blissful afterglow. 

That night, the two lay cuddling in bed, Sam sound asleep and dreaming peacefully, Dean holds him close and listening to the sound of each gentle breath his beloved mate took. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1514.html?thread=914154)


End file.
